


Dessert First

by obscure_obscurus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: He wasn't sure how he'd come in possession of the catalogue but Credence was secretly counting his lucky stars. Each garment was beautiful which meant it was hard to choose. They were made especially for men like him… sinners, inverts, heathens. Mr. Graves just called him a beautiful boy, his princess when Credence was very good and those were the times he craved.





	

~~~~He wasn't sure how he'd come in possession of the catalogue but Credence was secretly counting his lucky stars. Each garment was beautiful which meant it was hard to choose. They were made especially for men like him… sinners, inverts, heathens. Mr. Graves just called him a beautiful boy, his princess when Credence was very good and those were the times he craved.

Tucking the catalogue into his coat pocket Credence went to meet Queenie. The walk seemed to take forever but, Credence was sure that has something to do with anticipation. He needed help picking something out for himself.  
Knocking on the Goldstein’s for Credence waited. His fingers toying with the edge of the catalogue as he tried to school his thoughts to something tamer. The door opened and Queenie smiled “Well, hand it over.”

Credence was a little surprised at her words but he knew he shouldn't be. His thoughts had practically been screaming about this since he left the brownstone. The fact that no one else knew what he was up to was a miracle. “Can't I come in first?” The blush that started to creep up his cheeks would have been cute or even funny if he wasn't so excited to get some help picking out something.

“Of course, sweetie. Come on in.” Stepping aside Queenie waited to close the door behind him. “I was just finishing up some baking so how about you follow me to the kitchen and take a seat?”

Merely nodding his head Credence removed his coat keeping the catalogue in his hand. After hanging it up he followed Queenie into the kitchen where he watched her make the last cake she'd planned on baking that day. “I always prefer to bake in the morning.

Sometimes it's not possible but when it is…” Trailing off her eyes came to rest on the booklet in Credence hands. “Oh, so that's what you've been thinking about.”

Offering it up to Queenie Credence smiled. Normally he would have blushed or felt self-conscious but this time he didn't. He'd spent too much time debating this, picking out the perfect catalogue that had exactly the type of things he wanted. Now he only needed help deciding what would be perfect for him. “I just can't pick out anything.”

“Let me look then” Queenie stated opening the first page.

For the first time in his life Credence wasn't worried about being judged by anyone. It didn't matter that these men… The models, were wearing clothing that many would consider only for women. Lingerie that was so delicate it was hard to believe it didn't look out of place against a male physique. Instead Credence found it looked quite the opposite… Not to mention it made the models look so much more delicate, fragile almost in the way they held themselves. He found that the more he looked at the pages the more he ached to look like that. Maybe not always but there were times… Times when all he wanted was to be Percival's princess.

“Oh, these are beautiful Credence and… You would look marvelous in anything.” Queenie meant that too. Credence was far more fair than half the models and that only meant he could easily wear any of this. “Do you know what color you'd like or do you need help with that as well?” To say the witch didn't have her wheels turning was a lie. She may not personally be interested in Credence but a happy Director of Magical Security meant everyone at MACUSA was far happier.

Thinking for a moment Credence debated. Mr. Graves was always partial to blues but, they never looked quite as good on Credence. Greens however, the darker shades always caused Percival to pause when the younger man wore something in those colors. Red was another option. Not bright but more burgundy. It always looked nice against his skin. “Maybe darker… “

Queenie smiled at him before she spoke. “Did you forget I can read your mind? I heard all of that and I think that there are a few things in here that are perfect for you.”

Breathing a sigh of relief Credence smiled. “I've always been most comfortable with black though so, even if there's just a small amount of greens or burgundy I would be fine with that.”

Queenie had already marked a couple of different pages and slid the book over to Credence. “I think that these would look wonderful on you. I could take your measurements so you order the right size.” It was an offer since the last thing she wanted was for him to order something too big or small and deal with returning it.

Flipping through the pages Credence couldn't help but smile to himself. Just the fact that he was so much closer to picking something out made him happy. “How about this?” Pointing to a red and black lace baby doll that Queenie had marked Credence glanced up at her. The blush of his cheeks wasn’t at all from embarrassment.

“That would be lovely I think.” She nodded then turned the page and pointed to another that was similar only a little more sheer. “I do think that this one would probably please Mr. Graves just a little more though. You could always get both and save one for a special occasion if you wanted Credence.”

He’d never even considered that option. For some reason the idea of buying two seemed extravagant but, if it were under the pretense of a special occasion then he had a good reason to buy it. “That’s a wonderful idea. I’m sure that I can think of something since Valentine’s day is past and my birthday is the only one coming up.” But, he thought that it would be a great present even for him to please Mr. Graves.

“Well, then let’s get your measurements and then you can order whatever it is you’d like.” Queenie smiled at him and summoned a measuring tape to take Credence’s measurements. Instead of making him remember them she wrote them down on a piece of paper and then translated them into what size he would need to order for each of the garments he was looking at.

“Thank you, Miss Queenie I, … I really appreciate it.”

“No problem sweetie. Anytime you know that.” Queenie smiled and waved as Credence tucked the slip of paper and catalogue back into his coat pocket and slipped back out the door.

\------

On the way, back home he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. To say he was excited was an understatement. His surroundings barely registered and had it been any other time Credence would have been angry at himself for not paying attention but, his mind was elsewhere.

Once he was home and his coat returned to the closet near the front door Credence made the final decisions regarding what exactly he wanted to order. He could have easily picked five different items though he was certain that it would have hardly been a surprise to Percival. Checking the time, he quickly filled the order form out and sent it along with his payment via owl. He hoped that everything would arrive while Mr. Graves was at work.  
  
The crackle of Percival’s arrival home snapped Credence from his reverie and the young man jumped from the couch quickly. “How was work?” He asked before entering the room to meet the older man at the door.  
Percival was relieved to be home. MACUSA was always stressful regardless of what was happening. Seeing Credence as he walked through the door was a welcome relief. “Same as always. What did you do today? Anything interesting?” Pulling off his suit jacket and waistcoat Percival walked into the living room. “You were out most of the day…?” He could always tell by how many books were laying around.

“I went to visit Queenie this morning and then I came home but, I didn't read much. I was going to make dinner. It was too late to be done before you got home though.” His excuses were flimsy but Credence hoped Graves wouldn't question him too much.

“I see” Percival smiled resting his hand on Credence’s shoulder before trailing it up to his neck. “It's okay my boy. I never expect you to make dinner every night. You're hardly expected to play my housewife.” Dropping his hand from the young man's neck Graves started towards his bedroom. “How about we go out to dinner?”

Housewife… The word sent a chill down Credence spine, one he attempted to contain. The last thing he needed was for Mr. Graves to know how much that idea didn't bother him. Honestly, he liked the idea more than he should. “Din... dinner’s fine.” Looking down at what he was wearing as he stood from the couch Credence decided to change his clothes.

“I'm just going to change really quick.”  
It didn't take long for either of them to change their clothing. Once they were done Percival nodded towards the door and retrieved both of their coats slipping one over Credence’s shoulders. “Did you have anything specific in mind or would you rather I chose where to go?”

Credence thought for a few moments about what he wanted for dinner but, nothing specific came to mind. Instead of suggesting something he shrugged. “I haven’t got anything specific in mind. Maybe that place that we went to last time? I thought that it was lovely.”  
Graves nodded his head slinging his jacket over his shoulders then reaching out for Credence’s hand the two apparated to the alley right outside the restaurant that Credence had spoken of. Thankfully it wasn’t crowded and the two didn’t have to wait long to be seated in the back where it was quite secluded.

\------

The atmosphere was wonderful. Full of witches and wizards—Just the place that Credence wished for so long to belong too. For a long time, he worried that he’d never belong. Even after he’d found out that he had magic Credence still felt like he didn’t belong.

Candles floated around which gave the room the appearance as though it was sparkling. It was always so enchanting to Credence. His was never able to focus on just one thing. The way the flowers flowed as though there was a light breeze that waved through the room. Each time they swayed to the left the flowers would change colors. If he didn’t know better he’d think that this was by far the most extravagant restaurant Credence had ever been too. That simply wasn’t true but, it was still one of his favorites.

Percival ordered the two of them each a steak dinner. Credence knew that he would never be able to eat everything that was ordered for him but, instead of putting up a fuss he smiled and made sure to order himself tea to drink. “My boy do you want something else to eat?”  
Credence shook his head. “I doubt that I’ll be able to eat everything that you ordered.”

The waitress nodded her head and left the table.

“Th… Thank you for bringing me to dinner tonight.” Credence smiled across the table. “I should have been home sooner to cook dinner.” But, the truth was that he couldn’t deny the fact that he was more than just a little excited about how he spent his day.

“Darling it’s not your job to cook dinner each and every night. I’ve never asked you to do that. You’re not required to do any of that.” Percival reached across the table his hand resting on the smaller one of the younger man sitting on the other side. “As long as you’re happy that’s what’s the most important thing to me.”  
Before Credence had a chance to say anything else dinner arrived and the two settled into a companionable silence as they ate.

\------

It felt like he waited forever—reality was it only took three days after he sent off the owl with his order but if someone ever said Credence was patient they would be lying. When the package finally arrived, Credence was beyond excited. He could barely wait to open the boxes.  
Hiding away in his room Credence opened the box and pulled the first garment out of its nest of tissue paper. Holding it in his hands made him all to aware of how delicate the fabric was.  
He wanted nothing more than to try them on but when he glanced at the clock Credence knew Mr. Graves would be home soon. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the surprise and be caught before he had the evening planned out. 

Tucking the box away in his closet Credence smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. He planned to have dinner at least partially done before Percival got home.  
Credence switched on the radio to let the music take up some of the empty space as he began to cook. It was never as fun as watching Queenie who always made cooking using her magic look so elegant and beautiful not something that she had to do. Credence still did things the no-maj way which he found therapeutic. His mind rarely wandered when he was cooking. Today he was having a hard time concentrating though. Visions of his new purchases running through his mind the young man was more than a little excited to try them on.  
Once he'd started dinner (roasted chicken and potatoes) Credence glanced at the clock. Forty minutes… That was plenty of time to try them on.(He'd already forgotten Percival would be home early) 

He decided to shower quickly because the last thing he wanted was to get his brand new attire dirty the young man then went to his room. Retrieving the box from his closet Credence pulled the lace and satin out and held it against his body. The material was soft and felt almost like liquid against his skin.  
Initially Credence was nervous to even attempt to put on the lingerie. It was pretty, delicate in a way that he could only ever dream to be. Yet as he stepped into it then slipped his arms through the straps he was caught off guard by how… wonderfully beautiful he felt. Running his hands down the satin sides his cheeks blushed.’ What would Percival think? Would he hate it? Like it? Love it? ‘ Worrying about it was going to do him no good. 

Moving across the hall from his bedroom to the bathroom the young man wanted to see what he ACTUALLY looked like. He'd never forgive himself if he looked ridiculous. The reflection that stared back at him though couldn't have been him… He was almost PRETTY. The lingerie created just the right look… Credence thought his silhouette was almost delicate. 

So lost in examining himself, picking out each of his likes and dislikes the sound of Percival arriving home was completely missed.

\------

Credence always greeted him when he arrived home. It wasn't that Mr. Graves required this of him but Credence had simply always done it so, it was one thing he'd grown accustomed too. When he wasn't there part of him worried that something was wrong. Maybe his boy… that's what he was after all had been hurt. “Credence?” 

It wasn't until his name was called that he realized that not only was he dressed this way but, that Mr. Graves was home and… well, he would see him like this. Yes that was the point but, not until he was ready. “I'm sorry sir. I lost track of time. I'll be down in a minute.” His voice was shaky and even though he attempted to sound calm he sounded anything but… 

As Credence slipped out of the door and made his way to his bedroom, ass barely covered the footsteps that had been coming behind him abruptly stopped. Freezing in place, hands fisted at his sides, face turning almost burgundy Credence refused to turn around. Not even after he heard the raspy inhale of air from Mr. Graves. 

“What's this for princess?” Graves’ voice was rough. He took a couple more steps closer to Credence while he waited to see if he would turn around. When the young man remained facing the other direction Percival placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you going to let me see you?”

Of course that was the intention… just not today. Credence wanted to have something planned out. This wasn't how he'd anticipated things and it unnerved him tremendously. “I… I wanted to get something pretty. I hoped it would make me… I wanted to be…” Turning slowly to face Mr. Graves the young man continued to look at the ground. “your princess.”  
That… Along with Credence's new attire was damn near too good to be true. Percival let his eyes rake over the other man oh so slowly before he said a word.

“You're always my princess but, you look more than lovely darling.” Reaching out and running his fingers along the exposed arm. “You look absolutely beautiful.” 

Those words caused a shiver to reverberate through the young man. “Th… thank you sir.”

“Angel you don't need to thank me.”  
That wasn't true. Every time he got a compliment Credence had the need to thank the person giving it to him.

Standing there dressed or rather undressed the way he was only made him more grateful that Percival wasn't laughing. “You could think I look silly.” 

For a moment Percival let his eyes again roam over Credence. Pale skin, dark hair, bright eyes, pink lips, long legs, black satin and lace that… made him lose all train of thought. Taking a step closer Graves ran his fingers along his arm. “Nothing about you is silly princess.” His fingers wrapped around Credence's wrist which felt far more delicate than he remembered. “Come here” The words teetered between a request and a demand as he started to lead the younger man towards his bedroom. 

“But, Mr. Graves… I… dinner will be ready soon.” The protest was only half hearted. This was what Credence had wanted even if it wasn't when he'd planned. 

Waving his hand and uttering a few words under his breath Percival turned to the young man. “Dinner can wait. I'm… I've been waiting for you.”

At those words dinner was nothing but a distant thought to Credence. He should have worried more about it. Thought more on it but instead he remained fixated on the man standing in front of him. The one that was staring at him as though he'd never seen Credence before. “I spent a long time picking this out.” 

“Well, you look beautiful. Exactly how I pictured you.”

Pictured him? Credence couldn't imagine Percival Graves picturing him any way let alone like this. He'd been worried that the man would want to throw him out of his brownstone without a second thought. “Oh… I guess I didn't think you pictured me anyway.”

The two had finally made it to Percival's room where the man removed his suit jacket and vest. His tie quickly followed along with the top couple buttons of his shirt before he turned to face Credence again. 

His eyes lingered on the lace for a moment before moving along the satin that covered his slim frame. Truthfully he would never understand how anyone could look at the way the boy’s body curved just a small amount revealing a rather gorgeous backside. Even in trousers Graves found himself stopping to admire far too often. Reaching out to turn the young man to take in the entirety of him Percival's hands moved over his arms before the man sat on the edge of his bed. 

Once seated he pulled the young man between his parted thighs and ran his hands over the exposed flesh of Credence's thin legs. Even Graves shivered at the sensation of touching so much exposed skin. 

“Percival…” Credence breathed his name almost like he was shocked at the contact. 

“What princess? Are you telling me this isn't what you wanted?” For a moment his movements faltered afraid he'd stepped over a line that was in place. 

“N… No you didn't do anything wrong. You're teasing me.” Credence looked down at him through his dark eyelashes that if Graves didn't already know were that long he'd wonder if his boy had put makeup on as well. 

Pulling him even closer, sliding his hands up to gently grasp the exposed cheeks of Credence's ass Percival leaned in and kissed his stomach through the black satin. Now he was so close he could feel Credence's growing arousal beneath the lingerie he was wearing. 

Even through the fabric the young man bucked his hips forward looking for friction, release, more of Mr. Graves. It didn't take long for Credence to begin whining. “Please Percival… I… need you.”

The older man chuckled. The last thing he'd expected that evening was to come home to find his boy dressed so lovely. It may not have been Credence intention to be found that way but Graves was counting his lucky stars that he had been. “Such a beautiful princess. My princess… One of these days you're going to have to put on all that makeup I know Queenie sent home with you. The stuff you keep hidden away and only wear when I'm not home.”

“You want me too?” Credence arched into the feeling of Percival before finally beginning to work the buttons of his shirt open. It was like opening a present. One that the young man knew what he was getting but, he still was more than excited to get to the gift. Pressing Graves back onto the mattress Credence crawled into his lap. “If you really want me to daddy.” 

There was that word. Like releasing something primal in Percival which he was more than aware Credence knew damn well what he was doing. “I do baby.” Placing his hands on Credence's hips he rolled him onto his back and slowly slid the fabric up to his waist exposing him. “First, daddy wants to make his princess feel good. What do you want baby girl?” 

Toes curling Credence moaned oh so needy at the question. He was still so bad at asking for the things he wanted. Sometimes Percival was nice and didn't make and tonight he hoped was one of those nights. “Percival” He hissed quietly before trying to pull him up which failed. 

“Ah ah… That's not what you're supposed to call me.” Pressing a kiss between hip and thigh Graves relished the choked off moan that left Credence instead of a proper response. “Did you touch yourself today baby?”

Glancing up he caught the vehement shake of the younger man's head before he spread Credence’s legs and kissed inside reach of his thighs. 

Credence was squirming about to lose his mind beneath Percival and if it hadn't been for the steadying hold of Percival's hand on his hip the young man thought he may just float off. “Daddy your… I'm…”  
He was driving Credence insane he knew it. Trailing kisses down to his pretty pink hole Percival placed a kiss there before his trading continued. Credence however would let the teasing go on for long.

Once Percival's first finger breached him the young man moaned pushing his hips back onto the one finger. “More please…”  
“I don't want to hurt you princess.” Percival whispered as he slowly added a second finger enjoying the way it made Credence tense just a little. He was mesmerized by the sight of his fingers disappearing into Credence. It only made his cock ache even more. By the time he'd worked to four fingers Credence was a babbling mess. His cock had leaked all over his pretty new lingerie. 

“Please daddy I need you in…”  
Percival removed his fingers and whispered the same incantation he always did in these situations to slick himself up before pressing the head of his dick against the heated entrance of Credence. “Baby you always feel so perfect. So good for me.” Leaning and pressing a kiss to Credence’s lips he reached down and wrapped his hand around the younger man's aching cock. He thrust in as deep as he could letting out a guttural moan as he did. The strokes on Credence caused the boy to quickly come after hanging on edge for so long. 

As his orgasm hit Credence body tightened his muscles holding right around Percival's cock. It took only a few more quick thrusts and the man was spilling into his boy. 

“Percival… You never skip dinner.” Credence was basking in afterglow but still perplexed. 

“Today I came home and decided to have dessert first.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta and I should be sleeping so the end got kinda rushed and I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
